Timeless
by Amaki Ame
Summary: ¿Que mas queda por perder cuando ya perdiste el amor? ¿como salir del fondo y recuperar lo que te queda? Después de haber perdido a tu esposa, a tu hija, a tus amigos, familiares, y a ti mismo. Herirte porque crees que es una forma de llevar los problemas ¿Como volver a amar y como recuperar lo único que me mantiene vivo y cuerdo? ... Mi Sombra... Mi única compañía (Humanizada)
1. Chapter 1

Tarde, quizás lo era. No tenía noción del tiempo, y no me dignaría a preguntar. Tal vez sea la sangre o quizás las cuerdas amarrándome a la silla lo que me haga sentir mareado. Reparé un segundo en lo que tenía frente a mí. Estaba cerrada. Detrás de ella se sentían gritos y quejidos, cerré mis ojos al sentir el disparo. Al abrirlos las lágrimas comenzaron salir y otros gritos ahogados se sentían pero terminaban igual, en un disparo.

Sin tiempo, sin tiempo para nada, sin tiempo para rescatarla, sin tiempo para amarla una vez más. Los chillidos desesperados de una pequeña hacen hervir mi sangre, quizá que cosas horripilantes le estén haciendo. Quisiera gritar pero la cinta adhesiva me lo impide. Uno de ellos entra al cuarto en el que estoy, enrabiado lo observo. Fijé mis ojos en la puerta entre abierta. La vi. Mi adrenalina subió cuando su pequeñito cuerpo cayó, la rabia me inundo y arrasé con todo. No me importaba nada, no me importaba si moría. Extrañamente unos hombres entraron y atraparon a mis opresores. Me desataron, corrí desesperado a la habitación que había tras aquella puerta. Aún mantenía la esperanza de que conservara un poco de vida pero no fue así. Camine unos metros más y tome a la pequeña en brazos

Pude ver como la vida se le iba en una frase: "Te amo, papá". Fue lo último que dijo antes de que la vida se le escapara

Tres meses, tres años, tres vidas. Eso me parecía sin ellas, pesar de que hayan pasado solo tres días desde que mi esposa e hija fallecieran. Su funeral fue desgarrador, yo permanecí bajo un árbol alejado. No quería hablar con nadie, ni dar explicaciones. Al fin y al cabo era su guardaespaldas. Cuando el entierro terminó esperé que todos abandonasen el lugar. Cuando me asegure que nadie me vería, caminé hacia las tumbas. Leí las dos inscripciones: "Aquí descansan, Elisabeth Kowalski y Stacy Dickinson". Dejé una rosa en la inscripción y la sortija de Stacy junto a ella.

-Jack- Su voz me obligó a voltear, no quería hablar con nadie no estaba de humor- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé- respondí sincero

-¿Volverás al trabajo?- Preguntó pasando su mano por su cabello. Becky se parecía muchísimo a Stacy, cosa que me hacía enloquecer porque mantenía el recuerdo de aquella noche

-Si no pude proteger a mi familia menos podre proteger a un extraño- señalé lo obvio

-No pregunté por el trabajo de guardaespaldas- al parecer no era tan distraída como pensaba- pregunté por el de policía militar

-No lo sé- quizá considere esa opción pero no tengo claro

-¿Te iras de California?-

-Claro- contesté colocando mis gafas

-¿Dónde vivirás?-

-Por lo pronto en Moscú, pero luego me iré a New York… me ha salido un buen trabajo- me di vuelta- aunque también tengo pensado irme a otro lugar más tranquilo, hacer un "año sabático" tal vez

-Cuídate- dijo antes de que desapareciera por completo

_oOo_

* * *

_Cuatro Años más tarde_

* * *

-Buen trabajo- decía un hombre a sus jóvenes oficiales- se merecen un descanso-

Los tres oficiales caminaron dentro de la estación de policía, subieron por las largas escaleras. Skipper, el capitán, abrió la puerta de su oficina para encontrarse con un tipo sentado en su silla

-¿Quién eres?- desenfunda su arma pero el tipo de la silla la apuntaba a su sien

-Guárdala lentamente- advertía mirando fijamente a Skipper. Este le hace caso y guarda su arma

-¿Quién eres?- reitera la anterior pregunta

-Mi nombre es, Kowalski. Jack Kowalski, vengo de Rusia-

-Rusos, unos pillos con las armas y la destrucción- acota el sargento Rico pero una mirada asesina lo obliga a callar

-Señor Roberts- refiriéndose a Rico- Cierre la boca

-¿Quién eres para darme órdenes?-

-Tu superior-

-Que yo sepa el único que me da órdenes es Ryan- refiriéndose a Skipper- yo no le obedezco a nadie más

-Escúchame bien- le lanza una carpeta con unas imágenes forenses y papeles- hay 34 personas desaparecidas, 24 muertas y 23 por reconocer. ¿Supongo que quieres hacer algo? Este caso está a mi cargo y mientras esto dure yo mando aquí

-Estas en mi oficina, en mi estación y en mi país así que aquí mando yo-

-Yo… creo que deberíamos… dejar de pelear y ponernos a hacer algo, por esas personas- un chico sonrojado daba a conocer su opinión

-¿Cómo te llamas hijo?- preguntaba Kowalski

-Robert, pero me dicen cabo-

-Está bien, seguiré tu consejo. ¡A trabajar!- gritó antes de salir de la oficina encaminándose a la planta baja a ver al forense

Entró a aquel lugar, divisó por todos lados pero no halló a nadie. Un pequeño perrito pasó ente sus piernas, en su collar decía "Mort". El forense se acercó disculpándose

-Lo siento Jack, digo Kowalski, Julien está como un loco-

-No me importa lo que tu novio diga o haga- miraba aburrido al hombre que tenía en frente

-¿Por qué cambiaste tanto Jack?- observaba al muchacho que tenía frente a él, era alto, rubio de ojos color zafiro. Sus labios eran delgados pero tentadores, su seño era fruncido dándole un aspecto de macarra totalmente contrario a su profesión. En su mano izquierda llevaba un reloj y en su derecha, más específicamente en su dedo, llevaba una sortija recuerdo de su Stacy- Antes te hablaba de Julien y me atendías, me escuchabas con toda tu atención. ¿Qué te sucedió hombre?, es por lo de…-

-¡Calla!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Nunca te atrevas a mencionar eso nuevamente!

-Lo siento, solo que me parece increíble todo lo que cambiaste sin Stacy- una mirada de "Déjame en paz cabron" por parte de Kowalski lo hiso dejar de cuestionar- Aquí están los resultados- le entrega una carpeta con la leyenda: "Evidencia"

-Ya era hora- comienza a caminar sin despedirse pero se recarga en el marco de la puerta- saluda a Julien de mi parte

Para Maurice, Jack Kowalski seguía siendo el mismo de siempre solo que más frio de lo normal.

-Kowalski- le detuvieron un momento- te tengo un trabajo

-¿Cuál?- pregunta recibiendo el Tablet que su compañero le entregaba- Marlene Talbot, 24 años, estudiante de artes en la universidad de New York. ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-Pues, es la chica de allí- señala una oficina, dentro de ella estaba la chica llorando. El oficial que estaba dentro intentó acercarse pero la chica comenzó a gritar que se alejase- Suerte y trata de tener muchísimo tacto con ella. No te pongas gilipollas como siempre

-Cálmate, Manfreddi, tratare de hacer lo que pueda- dicho esto entró en la oficina- Johnson ya puedes salir déjame con la señorita

-Como digas Jack- sale por la puerta y afuera estaban Ryan, Robert y Rico- ¿Qué quieren?

-¿Porque todos aquí llaman Jack y nosotros debemos llamarlo por su apellido? ¿Será un espía?- un paranoico Ryan Skipper preguntaba

-Él era el jefe aquí, antes de que Clemson apareciera-

-Quien es Clemson-

-Busquen en los archivos Clemson Monroe, busquen archivos desde los últimos cuatro años… que esté firmado por un tal Ryan Kowalski-se va rápidamente

Adentro, Jack, intentaba sacarle palabras a la chica. Esta cada vez que la miraba se tapaba el rostro y se alejaba. Era una delicada chica, veinteañera, de cabello marrón y ojos avellana, sus largas pestañas hipnotizaron un momento al detective pero no lo suficiente para distraerle por completo

-Hey, chica, no voy a dañarte. Cálmate- comenzó a levantarse lentamente

-¡Aléjate!- gritó

-Está bien, está bien- se sentaba de nuevo-¿quieres explicarme que sucedió?

La chica no emitía palabra, estaba un shock. Era obvio pues había sido testigo de una gran masacre. Sus ojos pasan por la mesita que tenía frente a ella. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada y ver al oficial, pero, si no le daba algo no la dejaría ir

Después de un fallido intento por sacarle palabras Jack salió de aquella oficina aun pensando en esos ojos avellana

* * *

Este es mi nuevo Fic, espero que les guste

1°: Los nombres originales me suenan más a apellidos que a nombres, solo Rico conservo su nombre. Me parecía raro porque tengo un conocido que se apellida Kowalski

2°: Aquí se cambiaron los roles, Skipper es menor que Kowalski, no me refiero a edad si no a rango. La explicación vendrá en el próximo capítulo con una parte de la historia de Kowalski o Jack

3°: si tienen críticas en cuanto al cambio de nombre no duden en hacérmelas saber para hacer algo al respecto

Gracias a todos los que lean esta historia

Los pinguinos de madagascar no me pertenecen


	2. Chapter 2

-Jack- el detective abrió sus ojos y bajó los pies del escritorio- ¿qué hacemos con la chica?

-¿Cuál?- preguntó abriendo las persianas del gran ventanal- de aquí se ve todo Nueva York, es una gran vista

-Hace tiempo que no te oía hablar de forma humana, pero ya enserio ¿qué hacemos con ella? Aún está en la sala de interrogatorios

-Trae a Michelle, que ella le interrogue- decía saliendo

_oOo_

-Cajas, cajas y más cajas- decía mientras quitaba cajas de los estantes- y ninguna es la correcta

-no lo sé Ryan, no creo que encontremos algo- Acotaba Rico

-Algo hemos de encontrar- respondía Skipper

-Chicos- cabo entraba algo agitado- Jack digo Kowalski salió y no volverá en unas horas, tenemos su oficina y podemos registrarla

-Vamos- dicho esto los tres salieron. Al llegar a la oficina cerraron con cerrojo, Cabo cerró las persianas y Rico quedó fuera de la habitación vigilando por si Kowalski volvía antes. Skipper, el más curioso, abrió las cajoneras del mesón pero no encontró nada útil. Cabo trepó por un gran librero que había en la esquina, cayó junto a un libro y unas fotos.

Skipper tomó aquellas fotos, una de ellas tenía a Kowalski y a su ex esposa Stacy junto a unas pequeñas niñas. En la siguiente salía solo él y una de las pequeñas. Ambos compartieron miradas. Cabo tomó otra en que se veía a su jefe desaliñado, con barba, ojeroso, rastros de haber llorado y cortes en sus muñecas. Detrás de ella había un escrito:

_*Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain__  
__I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days__She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones__  
__It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone__And I'll be gone, gone tonight__  
__The ground beneath my feet is open wide__  
__The way that I been holdin' on too tight__  
__With nothing in between__The story of my life I take her home__  
__I drive all night to keep her warm and time...__  
__Is frozen __  
__The story of my life I give her hope__  
__I spend her love until she's broke inside__  
__The story of my life __Written on these walls are the colours I can't change__  
__Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage __And i'll be gone, gone tonight__  
__The fire beneath my feet is burning bright__  
__The way that I been holdin' on so tight__  
__With nothing in between__The story of my life I take her home__  
__I drive all night to keep her warm and time...__  
__Is frozen __  
__The story of my life I give her hope__  
__I spend her love until she's broke inside__  
__The story of my life __And I been waiting for this time to come around__  
__But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds__The story of my life I take her home__  
__I drive all night to keep her warm and time...__  
__Is frozen__The story of my life I give her hope __  
__I spend her love until she's broke inside __  
__The story of my life __  
__The story of my life__  
__The story of my life __  
__The story of my life.*_

-¿Que querrá decir esto?- Preguntó Skipper al más joven

- No sé, pero según lo que estas fotos dan a entender que algo le sucedió hace cuatro años- sigue revisando las fotos- mira esta- le da una, es esta salía serio tal y como cuando le conocieron

-Este tipo me da escalofríos- Skipper dejaba las fotos en el escritorio, toma el libro y le abre en una página al azar- mira, esta era su esposa- le muestra una fotografía, la chica era de cabello rojo con risos en sus puntas, ojos muy bellísimos y llena de vida, en la página siguiente habían escritos que no quisieron leer.

-Es malo registrar cosas ajenas- las voz los hiso dar un salto- saben que los muros de esta oficina son ventanas y se puede ver todo desde fuera

-¡Roger! No lo vuelvas a hacer- pedía Skipper tocándose el pecho en el lado del corazón

-A Jack no le gusta que registren sus cosas sin su autorización- toma la caja y la devuelve a su sitio junto a las fotos y el librito- salgan de aquí antes que Jack vuelva

-¡¿Por qué todo el mundo aquí le dice Jack?! ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo aquí lo conoce y lo respeta?! ¡¿Por qué él es el jefe ahora y yo no?!-

-Ryan, antes de que la agencia te contratara y tuvieses ese problema en Dinamarca él era el jefe- tomó una silla y se sentó invitando a los otros a hacer lo mismo- un día, el conoció a una chica…

-Stacy- adivinó Skipper

-Exacto- cerró un momento sus ojos- el, renunció a su trabajo aquí en Nueva York y comenzó en California como guardaespaldas de Stacy. Vieron bastante felices por un tiempo, ambos tuvieron gemelas y se podría decir que era la familia perfecta; él tiene muchos enemigos, entre ellos Blowhole. Una noche, Clemson…- no continuó pues la figura de Jack pereció en el marco de la puerta

-¿Interrumpo?- pregunta levantando una ceja- ¿Qué hacen en mi oficina?

-Ya nos íbamos, no te preocupes- Roger invita salir a todos pero él se queda- ¿Dónde estabas?

-¿De cuándo acá te tengo que rendir cuentas a ti?-

-Jack, somos hermanos, te conozco y sé que Stacy aun está aquí- dice señalando la cabeza de Kowalski

-¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿Te importa?!-

-Más de lo que crees-

-Déjame en paz-

-Así nunca recuperaras a Diana-

-No me digas que hacer para recuperarla, ya ni siquera me auto hiero-

-No basta con eso- toma del brazo a su hermano mayor y lo hace voltear, le sube la camisa y le muestra las cicatrices de los recientes cortes- Diana necesita un padre, no a un Zombi que llora todas las noches y se lastima a sí mismo. No te digo que olvides a Stacy, solo te pido que la dejes descansar y que no le hagas más duelo. Ella ya se fue hace cuatro años, cuatro años hombre, recapacita. Llevas cuatro años muriéndote lentamente, destruyendo tu alma, con el deseo vivo de vengarte de Clemson, Diana no se merece esto, por favor Jack, piensa más en ella.

-¿Acabaste ya?- pregunta recibiendo un sí de parte de Roger- fuera de mi oficina- Roger mira por última vez a su hermano antes de irse

Jack cierra la puerta y cae de rodillas, llorando con su teléfono en mano. Marcó un número y aguantó el llanto.

-Estaré allí a las 8:30, te quiero Hija-

Guardo su teléfono y se sentó detrás de su escritorio mirando hacia fuera de la ventana. Comenzó a llorar, en silencio, de su cartera sacó una foto de Stacy. La delineó con sus dedos

-No, no puedes dejarme. Aun si es duro, quédate un poco más .Si puedo verte un poco más, sonreiría por el resto de nuestro amor. Eterno, esto no es un adiós, si hay solo una vida, es el ahora, abrázame fuerte. Eterno, guárdalo en tu corazón dolerá solo por un tiempo, como una gripe. Ambos lo acordamos .Este es un amor eterno...Me voy con el mundo entero ¿Se irá también la tristeza? Me llamaste porque me extrañabas, el dolor dentro de mi corazón sanará, tragando mis mil las lagrimas- Cada vez salen más lágrimas al recordar la canción favorita de Stacy- Lo sabré para ese entonces Sujeta mi mano, no la sueltes. Eterno, esto no es un adiós, si hay solo una vida, es el ahora, abrázame fuerte. Eterno, guárdalo en tu corazón dolerá solo por un tiempo, como una gripe. Ambos lo acordamos. Este es un amor eterno...- saca de su bolsillo una navaja y se dispone a llevarla a su muñeca

-Suelte eso- susurro tomando algo de distancia. Era ella, Marlene la chica del interrogatorio

-No te metas en cosas que no tienes noción alguna- desafió escupiendo con desprecio aquellas palabras- tú no sabes nada, solo eres una chica a la que le importa salir con los tíos del instituto, irse de farra, ligar y uno que otro polvillo con algún capullo. Tú no sabes lo que siento, y creo que jamás lo sabrás. No sé para qué me hablas, si hace un momento, en la sala de interrogatorios, casi me apuñalas con una lima de uñas

La chica sonrió y pudo percibir un sutil tono gracioso en la voz de él. Seguía amándolo, como la primera vez. Le había conocido en California, donde él había hecho clases de Física y Química. El al estar casado se convirtió en algo prohibido para Marlene pero ahora Stacy no estaba.

El detective se fue dejándola sola y sumida en sus pensamientos

* * *

Ok, siento si este Fic no les gusta

Pero para los que quizá se interesaron

1: La canción que puse como favorita de Stacy corresponde a Timeless de Xia Junsu, es la traducción de la original.

2: El escrito en la foto de Jack (Kowalski) corresponde a la canción Story Of My Life de One Direction

3: Marlene y Kowalski (Jack) se conocían de antes, pero Jack jamás supo de la existencia de la chica

Gracias a los que leen este Fic, me gustaría que comentaran así sabría que cambiar y que no


End file.
